Now, I Know
by saerusa
Summary: Gaara Sabaku baru tahu jika kombinasi antara Hinata Hyuuga dan elemen airnya, mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan pasirnya yang absolut, mencairkan hatinya yang beku seperti es di Kutub Selatan. Dan Gaara baru tahu jika Hinata Hyuuga mampu... GaaHina Canon. Shortfict. RnR?


**Now, I Know...**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Rosecchi**

**GaaHina always. _Short-fic. _Standard warning applied._  
_**

**No copycat or plagiat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kalau bukan karena Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Hokage dan meminta aliansi pada negara Suna, Gaara Sabaku lebih memilih beristirahat di kamarnya yang luas ketimbang datang mengunjungi Konoha. Bukannya tidak mau, Gaara hanya merasa lelah, bosan dan jenuh terhadap tugasnya. Umurnya masih muda, tapi pekerjaan membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dari sebenarnya.

Setelah pulang dari ajakan makan siang dadakan di kedai Ichiraku, Gaara semakin merasa lelah. Tawa bahagia Naruto membuatnya sangat iri. Bukan dalam konotasi negatif... hanya saja Gaara juga terkadang ingin tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Tujuan penginapan, Gaara putar haluan menjadi ke arah hutan Konoha. Siapa tahu disana mungkin seluruh beban di pundaknya bisa menghilang.

**.**

**Rosecchi**

**.**

Gaara melepaskan topi merahnya yang berlambangkan Suna. Setelah menemukan spot yang tepat untuk beristirahat, Gaara duduk di pinggir sungai. Konoha ternyata menyimpan hutan rimbun yang masih belum terjamah tangan nakal manusia. Sejuk, daun-daun yang berwarna hijau dan semilir angin yang nyaman.

Baru saja orang penting nomor satu di Sunagakure itu mencelupkan kaki ke dalam dinginnya sungai negara Hi yang jernih, suara lembut seseorang menyentaknya,

"Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mencoba mengingat-ngingat nama gadis berambut gelap di hadapannya ini. Lalu, tanpa disangka Gaara, gadis itu tersenyum, Gaara tahu senyum itu tidak bermaksud meremehkannya. Rambutnya yang panjang menjuntai saat ia ikut duduk disamping Gaara, mencelupkan kaki-nya ke dalam sungai yang sejuk.

"Kita pernah bertemu dulu di ujian chuunin, Kazekage-sama. Saya Hinata Hyuuga," sapa gadis itu ramah. Gaara terhenyak, mencoba mengingat kilas balik memori masa lalunya yang kelam.

Gaara tahu. Gadis yang dulu dianggapnya lemah. Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu pernah diserang habis-habisan hingga meregang nyawa oleh sepupunya sendiri.

Perbedaannya sangat jauh. Hinata yang sekarang terlihat lebih ramah, menyenangkan dan tidak lemah.

"Ya, aku ingat."

Hinata menggerakkan kakinya, menimbulkan suara kecipak air. Senang karena Gaara tidak melupakannya. Hinata baru saja selesai latihan bersama Kiba dan Shino. Biarpun Gaara sekarang sudah menjadi Kazekage, tapi Gaara tetaplah temannya.

"Kazekage-sama... kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kesini? Saya kira anda akan terus bersama Hokage-sama di istana negara Hi," Hinata berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Cukup heran, bangsawan seperti Gaara datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Cukup panggil Gaara." Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Aku punya alasan sendiri."

Hinata mengulum senyum. Alasan yang sama dibuat Neji saat ia sedang kelelahan. Kazekage butuh hiburan, dan Hinata mempertontonkan hasil latihannya seminggu ini (tak bermaksud menyombongkan).

Hinata berdiri, lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah air yang mengalir di sungai. Gaara diam, memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau. Hinata yang lembut berhasil menciptakan bola-bola air dari pusaran chakra yang berpusat di telapak tangannya. Bulat sempurna, biru, airnya terus berputar di dalam pusaran, indah.

Gaara baru tahu, Hyuuga Hinata dan bola-bola airnya begitu terlihat indah dan menakjubkan. Matanya berwarna hijau, menatap lekat-lekat warna-warna yang dihasilkan dari bola air di tangan Hinata.

Biru tua, biru muda, biru terang, putih dan sedkit biru safir. Semuanya biru dan itu membuat pikiran Gaara menjadi rileks.

Entah mengapa, tangan Gaara bergerak menarik pasir-pasir yang ada di dekatnya, membentuk sebuah pertahanan yang takkan bisa ditembus siapapun. Anehnya, Hinata menganggap itu menarik. Dengan cepat, Hinata yang baru saja selesai latihan, menarik air dari sungai, membuatnya seperti bola-bola, lalu setelah itu dengan sedikit chakra dan sentuhan juuho-shoushiken miliknya, membuat Gaara tercengang.

Pasirnya menjadi lengket, lembek, tak berguna. Nyaris seperti lumpur. Pertahanan absolutnya, runtuh, runtuh dan runtuh oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga.

Gaara baru tahu, kombinasi Hyuuga Hinata dan elemen airnya mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan pasirnya yang absolut—yang ditakuti banyak orang.

Begitu saja, dengan mudahnya.

"Gomenne, Kazekage-sama," Hinata meminta maaf karena Gaara tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun kecuali ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah dan itu pun samar. Hinata berhenti membasahi pasir Gaara tapi tetap mempertahankan bola-bola air yang ia ciptakan. Hinata khawtir Gaara menjadi kesal akibat ulahnya tadi.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Dan Hinata melukiskan sebuah senyuman singkat pada sang Kazekage yang baru pertama kali tahu bagaimana rasanya ada suatu perasaan yang meledak-ledak dalam hatinya.

Jiwa dan pikiran Gaara mengulang-ulang dan mengingat satu nama. Mematri dalam hati potret wajah manis seorang gadis dalam hati. Siapa tahu nanti, dia tidak akan lagi merasa terbebani dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung—disodorkan oleh Temari karena ditemani gadis cantik bermata ungu yang setia ada si sisinya.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara membalas senyuman itu. Bukan sebuah seringaian menakutkan yang sering ia tunjukkan. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus yang menggambarkan betapa Kazekage Suna itu bahagia. Bungsu Sabaku itu mengabaikan jubah Kazekagenya yang basah. Seluruh fokus perhatiannya kini teralih pada sesosok gadis sederhana yang menawan.

Setelah ini, Gaara membulatkan niatnya untuk datang kepada Hiashi Hyuuga secepat yang ia bisa.

Gaara baru tahu, kombinasi Hyuuga Hinata dan senyumannya mampu mencairkan hatinya yang sedingin es di Kutub Selatan.

"Hinata-san, beritahu aku jalan menuju mansion Hyuuga,"

Bola-bola air yang tadi dibuat Hinata perlahan pecah satu-persatu.

Dan Gaara baru tahu, semua hal yang ada dalam diri Hinata, dimulai dari bola airnya yang indah, suaranya yang lembut dan senyumannya yang memikat—semua itu mampu merasakan apa yang namanya cinta hanya dalam hitungan detik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Err...geje memang. Tapi saya sudah tidak tahan lagi (?) sama GaaHina. Meeka terlalu manis, lebih manis dari aromanis yang sering saya beli di kantin sekolah.**

**Review? ^^  
**


End file.
